


Snow Wishes

by heroesfan101



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/pseuds/heroesfan101
Summary: It's the first snow of the year and you introduce your little one to a family tradition.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Reader
Kudos: 11
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Snow Wishes

“Mama! Dada wake up!” The words of a sweet five year old wiggle their way into your ears. It certainly took you a minute to process those words, which meant it would take longer for your husband. You looked over at him and he was still asleep. Chuckling, you open your eyes to see a very smiley baby girl in your face.

“Finally you’re awake! Can we have breakfast please?” She asks cutely. You sit up in bed and give her a playful look.

“Aren’t we forgetting something?” You say softly and her eyes widen as she gasps before giving you a big kiss on the cheek.

“Good morning mama! Good morning dada!” She announces loudly, before leaning to kiss your husband’s cheek causing him to wake from his slumber.

“Mmm I think I need more morning kisses to wake up.” He grumbles lightly with a sly smile on his lips. She giggles and starts kissing all over his face. You sit back and admire the sight of the father daughter morning kisses and giggles, their dimples making an appearance. Then he turns his sight to you, giving you a pouty look. Your daughter oohs, noting that someone is in trouble.

“No morning kisses for me? None for us?” Jooheon asks, pulling his daughter in a close to his chest. Playfully, you roll your eyes as you lean over to give your daughter a kiss on her cheek and your husband a kiss on the lips. 

“Good morning my loves. Now that we’re all awake, let’s brush our teeth and get some breakfast okay?” You ask and the baby goes running into the bathroom, clearly eager to eat. Laughter fills your room as you and your husband chuckle before getting up to follow suit.

*******  
“Alright, breakfast is ready! Eggs, pancakes, and breakfast sausage. Eat up!” You smile, before your daughter digs in. With her cheeks so full she looks up at you, eyes full of glee. Swallowing her food, she smiles, “Thanks Mama! It’s really yummy!” You thank her kindly, lightly tapping her nose with your finger. Within no time, the Lee family finishes their breakfast. The dimpled prince takes your plates and kisses you, his own way of thanking you for the food. Your husband cleans the dishes while you get your daughter dressed for the day.

After everything was cleaned up and everyone was dressed, you were about to watch a movie when she suddenly runs up to the window. She excitedly calls for her parents, beckoning you both to come to the window with her. You both get up and see why she’s so excited.

“Mama, what’s that from the sky? It’s not rain.” She asks, confused but excited by this new element. 

“That’s snow honeybee. It was too cold outside and so the rain froze and made snow.” You explain slowly. Then your husband jumps in, “You know what this means? We have to go outside and make a wish so it can come true. It is a family tradition for the first snowfall of the year.” Her eyes light up as she starts running over to the closet to get her coat and boots. Her father helps her put her winter gear on before getting dressed himself. 

Once the Lee family is bundled from head to toe, they step out onto the front yard. The sweet child starts running around in the snow, looking up into the sky as she feels the snowflakes slowly fall onto her face. Jooheon and you just watch, letting her take in the experience for the first time. She then turns to her smiling parents taking both of your hands.

“Okay dada, how do we make this wish?” She asks, looking up at him with eyes full of hope. He smiles, squeezing her hand gently. 

“You close your eyes, count to three and then say your wish in your head. Make sure to always use your wish for good and don’t tell anyone or it won’t come true.” He instructs as she nods to his every word. We all close our eyes and Jooheon starts to count, “1, 2, 3!” Everyone silently makes their wish and smiles widely before pulling together for a big family hug.

“This was great! Thank you! Can we have hot chocolate now?” She asks, wiping her runny nose. You laugh and nod along with your husband.

“Of course sweetheart. Let’s go!” You chuckle, joining hands with your husband and your little girl ready to warm up with the sweet chocolate delight.


End file.
